


One And Only

by ShirlyGallagher



Series: What's Past is Prologue [7]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot Weather, Lingerie, OTP Feels, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Surprises, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirlyGallagher/pseuds/ShirlyGallagher
Summary: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May...And summer's lease hath all too short a date...-Betty and Jughead 'cope' with an unexpected and early summer heat wave...~~~





	1. Season of the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~
> 
> Musical mention: 'Sea of love' By Phil Phillips. Made popular by Cat Power.

~At The Cooper Residence~

Betty sat at her window seat, with her calculus textbook in her lap, wondering if it had ever been this hot this early in Riverdale before. She had been trying to study all afternoon. But it was hot, and her thoughts were distracting her and studying seemed to be the last thing on her mind. Besides, she knew the material, and the test wasn't until the end of the week anyway. 

Polly and the twins had been struggling to find a sleeping routine or even a rhythm for that matter and they spent another tragic night of all 3 of them trading off on who was awake, sleeping, or crying. Betty offered to help Polly, in any way she needed and that mostly entailed helping her sister give the kids their bedtime baths. But because the twins seemed to get extra wound up when Auntie B was around, instantly filling with squeals and giggles, Betty tried to stay away from actual bedtime, to help keep their routine as mellow and simple as possible.

After a rushed family dinner earlier that night, and helping bath June and TJ, Betty attempted studying again, this time moving her workspace to the window, in hopes of catching a breeze. Though the fresh air was nice, the air was still, and as the sun set completely, the temperature change was minuscule, at best.

She would stare blankly at her textbook pages, turning her attention outside whenever something or someone would cast a shadow, or rustle across the dry sidewalk. She spent the night easily distracted, her thoughts occupied with Jughead, again...still...always... She half expected the passer by's to be the boy in question, though she knew that wasn't possible as he was at work that night. 

He spent most Sundays with her, having dinner with her folks and then taking her out, usually to the lake (if they had ample time to spare) or to the look-out (if time was of the essence) but tonight he was working, covering for the tyrant that was and is Sabrina Spellman, and his proximity was truly missed. She wished that their regular weekly routine was as it had been for almost 2 months now, and the disruption in their rhythm, left her mind to run away from her. The fact that Jughead was covering for that witch of a woman only added fuel to her hate fire for the whole interruption.

Betty had only met Jughead's pint-size platinum coworker a hand full of times, and each time left her with a sour taste in her mouth. She was condescending, entitled and acted as though she knew better than everyone. About everything. Archie knew Harvey through the Greendale music community and they had all been out to a few open mic nights in support of their red-headed friend. Betty pressed her forehead against the cool window pane, staring out at her calm neighbourhood as her mind wandered back to that first open mic night.

 

~~~  
Tucked behind the old brick building of Power Records was RockLand Tavern, a local club that held everything from local music to bingo. The gang had traveled to Greendale that Friday to watch Archie perform for the first time at the establishments' open mic night. 

After the obligatory ID check at security and being stamped for being underage, they proceeded inside the dimly lit pub. Arm in arm they scanned the packed area looking for the gang. Exposed brick and beams along with worn leather and hardwood clad every inch of darkened space giving everything a dank, speakeasy sort of vibe. The stage was lit up at the far end, the bar tucked into the opposite side, tall bistro style tables were set up in between and large booths flanked both sides of the large space.

Betty and Jughead spotted their crew at the far side of the pub, in a big booth with a nice vantage point of the stage. Silently Jughead fell behind Betty, holding onto her hips as she wove them through the gathering crowd, who were enjoying a short intermission. 

"Yay, you made it!" Veronica burst as the couple approached. 

Jughead slid into the booth next to Kevin while B&V appraised one another's outfits. "-Look at this dress! Betty, where has this been hiding?!" She gushed looking to Kevin for support, who nodded, his eyes wide and a shit-eating grin plastered to his lips. Archie, Joaquin, and Jughead exchanged bro nods while conversing lightly across the table as the girls greeted each other happily.

The dress was Polly's and Betty chose it specifically with Jughead in mind. It was black, short, and tight on top before it flared at the waist, with extra fabric that swayed along with her hips perfectly. The dark jean jacket she had folded over her arm was removed the moment they entered the warm bar and now lay next to her obsidian haired boyfriend. Jughead's eyes were trained on Betty as she and her best girlfriend spoke closely to one another.

When Jughead had picked her up, dressed in his own set of black attire, he nearly dropped to his knees at her high heeled feet, before wrapping her in a tight embrace and mumbling his approval of her body and her choices against the slope of her neck. And they were nearly late because of his need to show her his mad appreciation. 

"I like your hair like this too," Veronica spoke against Betty's ear as they hugged. "-All wavy and wild...almost like it got this way naturally." She teased brushing gold waves off her friends' shoulder. 

"Thanks, V!" Betty giggled as she pushed away from her friend playfully. She then slipped into the booth next to Jughead, her hand gliding across his upper thigh as she spoke to the boys about what they'd missed, and Jughead dropped his arm across her shoulders casually while they spoke to their friends. 

The waitress came around with some sodas and appetizers the table had ordered while 'Summer dress-Winter scarf' played the ukulele and sang 'Sea of Love' to a barely interested crowd just as Harvey and Sabrina joined their table. 

"Hey, guys!" Archie said as the couple approached. 

"Hey Arch. Hey Jughead." Harvey replied kindly, to which Jughead gave a nod and salute. He was currently sandwiched between Kevin and Betty, consuming fries and caught in the middle of an animated story between the 2.

The late-comers couldn't be more extreme in appearance. Harvey was tall and lanky, handsome, but in a Clark Kent sort of way. He wore thick-rimmed glasses and looked like a professor, so much so, that he arrived at the venue in a tweed jacket.

Pint-size Sabrina looked like an advertisement for HottTopic. Short leather skirt, wide fishnet stockings, black knee highs and an oversized black crop top. She wore layers of jewelry and makeup and her platinum hair was cut into a sharp bob and set completely straight to her chin. She didn't smile as Harvey introduced her to Archie, and when the redhead took over the introductions, her greetings were less than warm.

"Sabrina, Harvey, this is my girlfriend: Betty." Jughead offered as Harvey sat down next to Betty and shook her hand with a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you," Harvey replied as he looked over to a disinterested Sabrina, she was elbows deep in her oversized purse. "-Sab? Did you hear that?"

"It's nice to finally meet you." Betty offered warmly as Sabrina slid into the booth next to Veronica. "-I've heard a lot about you." She continued, gesturing to Jughead, who was kitted close to her side.

"Likewise," Sabrina said plainly avoiding any eye contact. She scanned the bar and caught sight of a waitress. The blonde snapped her fingers excessively at the server and beaconed her over.

"Gin and tonic, he'll have whatever you have on tap." She said curtly, waving the attendant away with a flick of her wrist. "-I left my phone in the car. Go get it for me." She ordered, to which Harvey glumly obeyed.

After sharing in some light small talk, and witnessing the unfortunate display of Sabrina sending her drink back because the 'idiot bartender used soda instead of tonic', Harvey returned. The gang then took to the floor to watch Archie on strange. He and Harvey both played 2 sets each and as the open mic night wrapped at 10 pm, the staff turned on an eclectic jukebox blend of old and new rock 'n' roll. Quite a few patrons had created their own dance floor near the stage that Veronica, Kevin, and Betty took part in as the boys sat in the booth, talking and exchanging stories. Thankfully Sabrina had made herself scarce through most of the evening, mingling with small pockets of people for brief amounts of time.

~~~Later~~~

"Well well well, if it isn't Stepford Barbie." Sabrina slurred with a sing-song inflection as she stumbled out of the bathroom stall.

"Excuse me?" Betty asked eyeing up the girl behind her through the mirror.

"What's your problem with me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Betty replied as she finished washing her hands, and drying them.

"I've seen your side-eye all night, no need to play coy."

"I just don't appreciate when people disrespect others."

"Are you serious right now?" Sabrina asked in a sarcastic cackle.

"I am. I don't know you, but the way you treat people is rude and condescending." Betty replied before her brain could catch up with her mouth. 

She'd been watching Sabrina interact with Harvey, watching her order him around like a servant, and had seen her with other people throughout the night and found herself wanting to fight for these strangers, to take arms with them against the inconsiderate pixie. But Betty had encouraged herself to let it go, and she had, until the girl opened her big, burgundy, unmannered mouth just now in the ladies room.

Veronica emerged from the stall, her eyes wide as she came to stand next to Betty at the sink. She placed a supportive hand on her friend's elbow and asked: "Is everything ok here, lovelies?"

Betty nodded 'yes' as she turned to make room so Ronnie could wash her hands. The move left Betty standing toe to toe with the small blonde in front of her, and she felt a rush of confidence flow through her as she looked down her nose at pint-size goth.

"You've got a lot to learn about men, Betty dearest," Sabrina said churlishly, ignoring Veronica. "-They're like dogs, you see, they need to be trained, and by an Alfa-Woman. But I don't think you have what it takes." The blonde said standing firm in front of the taller girl. "-And guys like Jughead need excitement. Creative minds crave other creative minds, and from what I hear, you're vanilla. Plain, basic, and oh so very boring. I mean, you're a cheerleader who's on the honor roll." Sabrina gestured up and down Betty's body "-Play dress up all you want, but tell me honestly, are your white Kedds dirty?" She finished venomously.

"You know nothing about me Sabrina, and you don't know Jughead." Betty straightened, like a hot poker had just been drawn up her spine. She squared off her posture as she stepped into the shorter girls personal space. "-You may think you know him, or feel like you do, but you don't, and you never will. And tonight, while you're telling you're boyfriend what to do, mine will need no direction. He'll be following me out the door, and taking me home on his own accord, not because he's obligated to, but because he wants to."

Sabrina stood silent, blinking slowly, clearly shocked by Betty's quick wit and sharp tongue. The leggy blonde stood firm, her deep green's locked on ice blue, challenging the petite girl to back down, which she did quickly. 

As soon as Sabrina averted her gaze Betty spoke again: "-This was such a fun chat! Catch you out there!" She chirped while turning and hooking arms with a happily stunned Veronica, before exiting the bathrooms.

~~~Afterward~~~

"So Sabrina bitched me out in the bathroom tonight," Betty said with a side smile as Jughead drove her home that night. He cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow as he looked her over.

"Really?"

"Yes." Betty chuckled.

"Do tell..."

"Well, apparently I am extremely boring and tragically vanilla."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Said I'm simply not creative or strong enough to handle a guy like you." Betty said in mock dramatics. 

"She didn't."

"Oh, but she did."

"Well, that's awkward. Sorry, my love."

"I think she might have a crush on you, Juggie." She said with a giggle.

His face wrinkled in disgust, "Yikes. No." He shook his head in disapproval as he took her hand, and laced their fingers together. "-I'm sorry that happened."

Betty shrugged. The whole interaction didn't bother her that much, though Sabrina's words did attach themselves to some deep-rooted Alice-inspired insecurities Betty felt about herself. She was able to remind herself quickly that those nagging demons were just that. Her come-back came swiftly, and before she even knew it, she was slamming the blonde broad with a truth bomb.

"What do you guys talk about at work?" Betty inquired.

"Not much. Just basic stuff, movie and music likes. I asked about Harvey, she asked about you. I told her I've known you my whole life, that you're smart and beautiful, and kind. I told her about the Blue and Gold and she asked if I played any sports, or if you did. We only work together 2 times a week, and only for a few hours. She's not very talkative, and you know me..." Jughead said calmly.

"No matter, I told her off. I like Harvey and tonight was really fun, but I don't like her." Betty confessed, squeezing Jughead's hand lovingly, "-I don't like the way she treats people, I mean did you see her snap her fingers at our waitress?!" Betty said in disbelief.

"I did see that. She's not the nicest person, no. But we get along at work, and soon enough we'll be out of this crazy town." He said with a laugh,"-You are an enigma Betty, but vanilla you are not. I'm sorry my coworker is a bitch, but I had fun tonight too." He finished, bringing the back of her hand to his lips. He left a few kisses behind before dropping their hands into his lap and resuming his attention on the road ahead.  
~~~

 

Betty didn't feel the same coworker loyalty that Jughead felt for Sabrina. He insisted there was kindness in her, but if there was, she had yet to see any of it. Betty also felt a small pang of jealousy towards the blonde, envious of the time that Sabrina got to spend with Jug, mostly because still, whenever possible, Sabrina would try to convince Betty that she knew Jughead and love (and everything else for that matter) better than anyone else. Betty would simply roll her eyes at the obviously overcompensating girl and tried not to let the clearly clueless flaxen bother her. 

She knew she was, in fact, everything but 'Vanilla'. And that even if her own belief in that fact faltered, Jughead's did not. She loved and embraced the fire he stoked within her and she knew he was the only person that saw all of her, every layer. And after all, they'd be leaving Riverdale and all it's judgment in the dust soon, so why should she care about what some wanna-be tartlet thought of her?

With a smirk, Betty slammed her textbook closed, and stood. She was done trying to distract herself, she took a few long strides to her closet and surveyed the goods inside. 

Maybe she was a bit bland? The lack of colour verity, length, and shape within her closet would suggest that her wardrobe was indeed, vanilla. She turned and eyed her dresser, though her options were limited, and her sister's closet unavailable, she was still a problem solver and damn creative. She opened and dug through her top drawer and found the material that would render him speechless. 

Betty disrobed and slid into the soft threads. She looked her image over in the mirror, and frowned at the bumps and ridges her underwear created in the delicate fabric. With a cocked eyebrow and with a smirk, she slipped out of her panties and bra, before checking her features out again. She looked great, and a flush crept up her chest as she thought about Jughead's reaction. She left the rest of her features as they were and headed for the front door. 

She slipped into her most comfortable flats and crossed her home's threshold and into the stale, warm night. In the 15 minutes it took for her to walk to their town center, Betty had worked herself into a lascivious mess, all while she conjured up her plan of attack. Jughead had worked all day Saturday and had a shift directly after school on Friday, which left their alone time at next to nothing, and compared to what they both were used to lately, the struggle was real.

She came up to Back Again Video and squared off her shoulders, seeing his strong frame sitting behind the counter put a confident smirk back on her lips. She pushed the door open as the jingle above alerted him of her presence.


	2. Lilac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Happy 'almost' Riverdale Day! 
> 
> The wait is nearly over...

~At Back Again Video~

It was the middle of May, and it was hot, which was abnormal for springtime in Riverdale, but it was like no one had ever experienced a heat wave before. The whole town was talking about it like it was some kind of breaking news. Mind you, after their near flooding April, it was as though Mother Nature was playing a nasty joke on the complete eastern seaboard, changing her mind at a moments notice, tossing them unpredictable weather at every turn.

Warmer weather had never really bothered Jughead and all this unexpected heat wave meant to him was that Betty had pulled out her summer clothes early. Meaning breezy summer sundresses, shorts which showcased long bare legs and extra exposed skin.

Lately, Betty had been busy with school obligations, and Jughead had been working a lot, which he didn't mind, as he was still saving for their trip. Now sitting behind the till at Back Again Video, he thought about how crazy, busy and amazing the last 30 or so days had been. The weekend after the power outage, and almost every one since, he and Betty had spent at least one night at the Midvale Cabins, in cabin 3, still staying for free, as their lovers' haven's camping season ran from May to September. Every other possible moment they were knitted closely to each other and mostly his work schedule corresponded with the nights Betty was occupied. But there he was, working the late shift, on a night that would normally be spent at the lake, star gazing from the back of his truck, half naked with his one and only. Instead, he spent that night covering for Sabrina.

 

~~~  
Sabrina walked into the back room in a huff, tossing her purse into cash office dramatically. She blew past Jughead who was unloading a recently delivered order and charged onto the sales floor. She and Dave exchanged a few heated words before Dave said a rushed goodbye and took off for the night, which was typical of his boss, who steered clear of any and all conflict with a cleverly crafted disappearing act.

Jughead wasn't about to ask Sabrina how she was, he knew that was a can of worms he honestly wasn't interested in opening, ever. He hoped that keeping himself busy in the back, taking inventory and reorganizing the 'new to them' shelving unit would keep him safe. But it didn't, and her looming frame in the doorway drew his attention up.

"What?" Jughead grumbled, knowing full well that she was baiting him, waiting for him to ask her what was wrong. He figured he'd get it over with, knowing the next few hours would be easier if he just gave in.

"So, there's a big audition in New York next weekend, and I can't make it."

"Why?"

"I work. All weekend. And Dave won't let me go." 

"I'll cover for you." Jughead said, his attention still occupied by the papers on his clipboard.

"You will?"

"Sure." He shrugged.

"You'd be willing to cover my shifts?"

"Sure. I could use the extra money."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"Thanks, Juggy. I appreciate it."

Jughead winced at the name, her voice coupled with the syllables sounded foreign around the usually endearing nickname.

"-What?" Sabrina asked with a frown.

"Nothing. It's just that no one calls me that."

"No one?"

"Not really."

"I'd be willing to bet that Betty does." Sabrina challenged with a smirk.

"She's the only one." Jughead countered back quickly.

"So, am I not allowed then?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'd rather you not. 'Jug', is fine."

"Hmm..." Sabrina mumbled as she relaxed against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's not a big deal." Jughead replied, throwing a pointed glare in her direction.

"Is this a special request from the perfect girl in question?"

"Don't call her that." Jughead snapped back. "-And no. This is just a personal preference."

"Don't call her what? Perfect? Isn't she?"

"No, she's not."

"Oooh, have I struck a nerve?"

"Sabrina. Please stop." He replied, pointing his attention back to the invoice in hand.

"What!? It's weird."

"Don't make me regret helping you out by taking your shifts. Drop it."

"Fine. Whatever. Thanks, I guess." Sabrina finished with a wave of her hand and a dramatic roll of her eyes.

She then stood awkwardly in the doorway as Jughead continued with his work, but he ignored her, not willing to play into any more of her games. He rounded up the last few bits of the order he was working on, all while ignoring her scrutinizing stare. He could tell she was trying to read him, trying to see what would trigger him, how far she could push, to then expose a soft underbelly she would undoubtedly, one day, take advantage of. But he'd grown wise to her wicked ways, and though they had a lot of common interests and views, she was still the type of girl he actively avoided his whole life. She was the kind of girl that would bitch about her girl 'friends' behind their backs, who would fight with her boyfriend in public, who would say things like "He should just know" or "He'll do as I tell him". Jughead wanted the cash. Period. And the opportunity to make some extra bank and keep her from bitching through the rest of their shift prevailed and propelled his decision to offer his help.

Sabrina took a sharp intake of breath and began to say something further when the front door chimed. She let out a dark chuckle and turned, disappearing into the store to greet the patron.  
~~~

 

He had worked every day after school since then and all that weekend for Sabrina. But the store was dead, as usual, and he had already done the extra 'cleaning' Dave had asked of him, which consisted of dusting, and nothing else. Now he quite literally sat, listening to music, waiting for quitting time, twiddling his thumbs and people watching as a few townies passed by the storefront, taking in the quiet Sunday streets. He surfed the web for a bit and buried his nose in a book for a while but there was still absolutely nothing for him to do. The end of the school year was right around the corner, and though the last 2 months of school are usually stressful for most seniors, he was so far ahead in his classes that he was able to coast it out until the end, or at least until exams, and other than the Blue and Gold, he had no extracurriculars. The newspaper was in the midst of writing their 'year in review' edition but he had his portions written, turned in and they were now just waiting for approval.

Jughead had been accepted to a verity of schools in a plethora of locations that spring but decided that a gap year was exactly what he wanted and needed. When he was ready to go back to school he would likely be going to The University of Washington, with Betty, to maybe get his Bachelor of Fine Arts in Creative Writing, or hopefully combine his love of film with his love of writing. In the meantime though, Dave had hooked him up with a few friends of his in Seattle who owned a chain comic book stores and said that they'd hire him on the spot. With Betty's full-ride scholarship to UW Jughead wanted to be her 'house husband', of sorts. Someone who would make sure she had coffee in the morning, who got groceries, who did laundry, made sure she slept and ate and didn't clench her fists too much. Not that he thought she needed babysitting, but Betty had always taken care of others, now this was his chance to take care of her.

He spent the rest of his time that evening, between his distractions, thinking about his missing better half. Betty had always been a constant in his life, and when that consistency was tampered with it made him think about the little details of their life together. He thought of the simple things like the 2 of them reading, nestled near the fire in Midvale, where quiet nights started innocently, but always ended in passionate cries of pleasure and tangled limbs.

"Hi" Betty chirped, grinning wide as the door chime alerted him to her entrance.

Jughead snapped out of his reverie, and his mouth dropped as she let herself into the store with a sultry look in her viridian eyes. Tonight she was in a lilac coloured dress, cut above the knee, with a heart-shaped neckline, and tiny straps that tugged over her collarbones and crossed down her back. The light material left so little to the imagination that he felt himself looking over his shoulder, making sure no one else in the empty store could see the beauty he saw. 

Her skin was slightly flushed as she approached, and as she came forward he could see a dew light sweat on her collarbones and neck. He swallowed thickly, feeling that welcome warmth pooling in his belly as he musted up a brief response to her simple but enticing greeting.

"Hey," Jughead replied slightly shaken as she gracefully approached the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Thanks for the read! 
> 
> BE BRAVE!!
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	3. Fever

Betty sauntered up to stand in front of the till, the counter top just at chest level. "I thought you might want some company." She shrugged with a smirk, her tongue darting out to catch her bottom lip in her teeth.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Jughead replied happily.

"Surprised?"

"Very. It's been quiet tonight. Mind you, it's quiet most nights." Jughead smiled as he reached over the counter to kiss her. Betty responded by leaning over and meeting him halfway on tiptoe, pressing her lips firmly to his. He pulled back before she wanted, causing her to chase his lips with a slight whine.

She always had impeccable timing, and he welcomed her distraction here. With quitting time just within reach the last 45 minutes before closing always went by in excruciating slow motion. He had already accomplished all of his closing tasks, and the only thing he had left to do cash the till out and lock the store up.

"It's really hot in here." She complained, fanning herself with a delicate wave of her hand.

"Yea, the air conditioner is a relic and barely runs. Sabrina can sometimes get it to work, but she's not working this weekend. Hence why I'm here"

Betty rolled her eyes at the mention of his tyrant coworker, "Dave should just replace it." She replied.

"Here? Not likely. He's lucky to still be in business, no one rents movies anymore"

"That's true." 

"How was the rest of your Sunday?" He asked as he looked her over. 

Betty walked slowly up and down the aisles, looking over movie titles, running her fingers along the spines, tapping tips against trinkets, smoothing pads over fabric, all while keeping him within direct eyesight.

"Boring." She grumbled.

"Boring?"

"Yea, I just studied. Polly and the twins had a hell of a night last night so everyone in our house is super pissed, and cranky, and hot. I had to get out of there."

"I'm glad you came by, I was starting to lose my mind."

He watched the smooth fabric slide across her hips as she swayed away, feeling an immediate fever wash over him, suddenly painfully aware of how fucking hot it truly was in the store. She rounded the end of the shelving corridor, her skirt fanning out as she turned, teasing him with a slight peek of the long expanse of skin that lay below.

"I wanna get out of this town so badly, Juggie. I can taste it." She seethed as she came up the next aisle. She walked towards him, slowly, uninterested in wares offered in that row, her eyes and attention now fixed on him.

Jughead chuckle with a nod, swallowing the dry lump in his throat, feeling his limbs weaken, and warmth run down his spine as she moved with graceful purpose towards the counter again. How he could continue to be surprised and amazed by this woman left his word savvy brain at a complete loss.

"-I can't wait for our trip." She continued softly, though there was no one in the store to overhear their secret plot.

"Likewise," He said through a slight quake in his voice.

"Less than 50 days."

"Until it's just us," Jughead said lowly.

Betty rested her elbows on the counter, and propped her chin in the cradle of her hands, her slim fingers drumming lightly on her cheekbones as her deep greens roamed over him.

"How much longer until you're off?"

"Half an hour." He replied, allowing his gaze to fall to her breasts, purposefully pressed together by her posture.

"Hmm..." 

"Hmm?"

"Can I help you finish up?"

"Not really, I'm ready to close, just waiting for the clock to hit 9."

"Could you lock up early?"

Jughead smirked, taking in her mischievous smile. "No, Dave'll know."

"How?"

"The security system logs the time we set the alarm."

"What if we lock up and don't leave until closing time?" She suggested.

Jughead knew what she had in mind, he always knew what she had in mind, though her body language made it painfully and deliciously obvious. Mostly her libido matched his own, which lately, was no small feat. But still, he pointed up to the globe like security camera positioned directly above the till.

"-Oh..." She pouted.

"30 minutes, Cooper. You'll make it."

"Will I?" She groaned leaning forward more.

"You will."

"I dunno, Juggie" She teased sweetly, tilting her head to one side and pulling her down lip in between her teeth again. Her long waves were swept up off her neck and shoulders in a low messy bun and she twirled a strand of escaped blonde in between her index and middle fingers as she eyed him over.

"Don't."

"Why?" She asked sarcastically, loving how he fidgeted, his stormy blue eyes dancing between her eyes, lips, and chest.

"Because! I want to keep my job for the next 44 and a half days." He replied specifically with a playful whine.

"Let's have some fun, Juggie."

"Stop saying my name like that."

"Come on, live a little." She coaxed with a smile and a slight shimmy of her shoulders. Causing Jughead to groan at the sight.

"We need money for our trip, you temptress."

"We have enough. We've both been saving."

This was no lie, they were both fairly frugal by nature and with most of their spare time spent tangled in each other's arms had left their mutual savings untouched. They also fell into an arrangement with Veronica that had effectively taken care of both of their hefty tabs at Pop's. The raven-haired beauty's spidey-sense had alerted her to the pairs sneaky and vague demeanor, and she confronted them. Promises were made, offers accepted and information exchanged, and so far Veronica's word was as true as her signature pearls.

"Cameras, Betts." He mumbled.

"Come on, Juggie."

Jughead groaned again, the pressure of his jean zipper clouding his better judgment, "Betty..."

"Does he even look at the tapes?"

He knew that Dave didn't check the tapes, ever. Jughead wasn't even sure if the system recorded anything or if it was all for show. Nevertheless, sex in public was not something they had done, yet. Though they had dabbled with light public fondling, this, was different, this was well lit, anyone could peek through the window and in the end, their romp could be documented. He wasn't sure that here, his place of work, was the best place to take on that high-risk exhibitionist adventure. But Betty was relentless, and her flirtation was not falling on deaf ears. He always wanted her, regardless of the situation, even now when his logical mind told him to follow the rules, and be good, she wanted to be bad. And Jughead knew she would always get what she wanted.

"He never checks the tapes." Jughead relented and sighed in willing defeat. With caution thrown to the wind, he shifted uncomfortably in his spot, trying to adjust his desire for her.

"See?" She said sweetly. "- So, are you sure you can't be convinced?" She asked coming around to his side of the counter.

"You know damn well that I can't resist you..." He mumbled, nearly convinced the second she walked through the door. Betty's smirk grew into a full blown grin, finally getting the answer she'd been fishing for since she walked through the threshold. 

Jughead was still firmly planted on the bar stool that sat behind the till when she came around to stand in front of him. Her warm honey aroma coupled with the salty tang of sweat wafted over him and sent a rush of blood to his dick as she pushed his knees apart to rest her hips between.

"I've missed you," Betty said sweetly, her eyes fixed on his.

Jughead nodded 'yes', "I've never seen this dress before." He said, his gaze dropping down as he traced his finger along the thin strap from her shoulder to just above her breast. The goosebumps that rose in his wake fueled him, urging him to repeat the motion on her other side. As he did she let out a low, shaky sigh, leaning her weight further into him.

"It's new," Betty confessed through a slight break in her voice, "-do you like it?"

Jughead nodded 'yes' again as both sets of his fingers hooked under to run the length of her delicate shoulder straps, before tracing both crests of the heart-shaped neckline, his attention pausing at the dip in fabric against her cleavage.

"I like it very much. However..." He trailed off, one finger lightly tracing up then down the valley of her breasts before hooking into her dress fabric, and gently tugging her forward, his eyes raking back up her body to catch her in a heady stare,"- I'm sure it would look better off." 

Betty let out another deep sigh and bent forward to catch his lips, kissing him softly while gripping onto the tops of his thighs for support. Her thumbs ran along the inside seam of his jeans inching closer to his quickly growing erection, as their soft and slow kiss increased in urgency.

"That could be arranged," Betty said seductively, pulling away from his lips momentarily before diving back in and kissing him wantonly. 

His hands impulsively dropped to cup her breasts, his thumbs rolling softly over her nipples through the delicate fabric. He let out a low growl when they instantly puckered under his touch, pulling the thin fabric tight across both peaks.

"No bra?" He growled.

Betty shrugged, she knew exactly what to do to get the reaction she wanted out of him. Their relationship was always of a give and take nature, they both gave and took equally and the other wordlessly understood, compiled and played along. Theirs was an effortless balance of sexual scales.

Jughead claimed her mouth again in a mess of needy kisses, tongues touching tenaciously. He felt himself falling further down the rabbit hole as Betty rolled her chest into him, her lips working in tandem with his own. His hands dropped and roamed over her waist, before drifting around the small of her back and down to grab 2 firm handfuls of her ass. 

"Goddammit, Betty." He moaned in awe, "-no underwear either?"

"Such pesky fabrics." She sighed as her hands traveled up to the junction of his jean-clad legs. She bent in and kissed him again, her fingers sneaking in to unclasp his belt.

"Betts..." Jughead mumbled, stilling her hands with is own, their foreheads pressed together.

"Do you want me to stop?" Betty asked sincerely. She pulled back to read his features, never wanting to pressure anyone into anything, ever, especially not her one and only. 

"No..." Jughead groaned, "-I just don't want my coworkers to see my dick." He finished with an honest chuckle.

"Don't worry. They won't." Betty reassured, an enticing smile tugging at her lips as she continued to fully undo his pants.

She slipped her hand into his boxers and took hold of him, slowly dragging her fingers up and down his shaft before dropping her lips onto his again in a crushing kiss. Jughead panted against her mouth as she moved against him rhythmically, adjusting her pressure and angle as much as she could within the confined fabric.

"Tell me when you're close." She whispered against his cheek in between kisses and his gasps for air, all while she continued her building pumping rhythm. 

"Fuck, B-Betts...I'm close...don't stop." He moaned, only slightly disappointed with his lack of ability to contain or control himself.

But she did stop, for just long enough to skillfully remove him from his shorts and wrap her lips around his rigid girth, in one smooth motion. She was careful to hover her shoulders over his lap more than she usually would, keeping her focus down instead of watching him enjoy, simply to help maintain some of his workplace 'modesty'.

Jughead groaned deeply at the welcome warmth of her skillful mouth. His head dropped back in pleasure, and he pulled his beanie off, tossing it carelessly at the desk. He then pushed both palms up his face and ran his fingers through his hair before he gripped her shoulder and neck tightly. The nape of her neck below his grasp was hot and damp as she worked at him relentlessly, sliding her mouth and tongue up and down his length at a building pace, his breathing becoming choppy and shallow from her tenacity.

"-Please don't stop..." He begged quietly, her grip on his hips tightening in response.

Betty hummed against him and the vibration of her lips and throat unraveled him instantly, forcing low guttural moans of her name to spill from his lips. Jughead held onto the back of her neck purposefully, while heat coursed through his veins, his climax shaking him from his very core. She gathered his offering before she released him discreetly. She then delicately tucked him back into his boxers and came up to appraise his beautiful, blissed out, and smiling face. His eyes were still squeezed shut and his mouth slightly agape as he took deliberate and calming breaths.

"-Don't look so smug." He grumbled blindly, his eyes still closed, while his breathing slowly began to regulate.

Betty giggled as she hooked her arms around his neck, her fingers habitually slipping into his ink black locks. He moaned his approval, his eyes finally meeting hers with a mischievous glint, enticing her with a sly smirk. 

"-Well, would you look at that? Quitting time already." Jughead said before he kissed her with a bruising, drawn-out passion that had her melting into his embrace.

As he released her lips, he pushed her away slightly, so she backed up and hoisted herself onto the desk. Jughead turned to hit a few buttons on the debit machine and till, actively printing out reports and shutting the systems down. He stood, straightening himself out quickly and she giggled again at his urgency. She glanced at the clock, it wasn't yet close to 9, but who was she to argue with the man?

Jughead removed the till drawer and took the goods to the back, locking the safe, and the cash office door. He checked the loading bay lock and the back door before hitting the lights. When he emerged he grabbed his beanie, and her hand and briskly led them out of the store.

"-How did you get here?" He asked.

"I walked."

After setting the alarm, Jughead locked the video store behind them and dropped his keys into his pocket. "Good. Let's go." 

He grabbed Betty's hand again, nearly dragging her towards his truck. Main St was quieter now, but the hum of people who took to the streets for a bit of cool night reprieve still hung heavily in the calm air.

"-Get in." Jughead said thrusting her towards his trucks' now open passenger door.

Happily, Betty hopped in and moved into the middle bench to unlock his door. Jughead slid into the driver's seat while simultaneously turning over the ignition. 

"Seatbelt, my love." He said as he clicked himself in.

Betty rushed to comply, finding herself to be ogling at him once again. With the lack of layers, and lack of beanie (which he really only wore in public now) she found herself staring at his hair, always wild, always touchable. Fully captivated by his strong arms, and amerced in the hunter green of his tshirt that brought out the olive tones of his complexion. This was the first burst of warm weather they had experienced as a couple, and she found it strangely nostalgic and exciting. Thinking back to their formidable days in the sun had made her realize that her awareness and interest in Jughead all those years ago, for some reason, peaked in the carefree months of their warm Riverdale summers.

"Where are we going?" Betty asked curiously.

Jughead smirked with his attention still on the road, "SweetWater pool." He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Do you like it?  
> Do you hate it?!  
> Can't get enough of it? 
> 
> Tell me about it!
> 
> Thanks for the read. Please pet my ego and comment :)


	4. River

Betty cocked her head to the side and looked him over in disbelief. He couldn't be serious, she had honestly thought that they'd be rushing somewhere to take care of the risky business she started at the video store. But he managed to surprise her yet again.

"Jug, you're crazy if you think I'm going swimming."

"Come on, live a little." He mimicked with a smirk.

Jughead knew their days in Riverdale were numbered, and he was determined to fulfil as many fantasies as he possibly could before they left. Swimming naked with Betty in the place that cultivated most of his lust for her beautiful physical form was at the top of his list, if not a repeatable item.

"It's too early. We'll freeze to death."

"We've gone swimming in May before." Jughead pointed out, squeezing the ticklish spot on the inside of her knee.

"We were 10!" Betty giggled with a shove to his shoulder in return.

"So?" He said back with a chuckle.

"The water was ice cold!"

"We'll see when we get there."

"I have nothing to wear."

"I know." He smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't go naked."

"We most certainly can."

"What if other people have the same crazy idea as us?"

"Who's crazier than us?"

Betty let out a laugh, mumbling 'no one' as she continued to stare at his focused features.

"-So, we'll see when we get there." Jughead said again lightly, glancing towards her with a sly smile before turning his attention back to the road, "-If nothing else it'll be cooler by the river." He soothed, though Betty knew exactly what he was doing. 

He hadn't confessed his little 'list' to her verbally, but she understood what was going on. She'd picked up on it pretty easily. They had been fooling around in and on landmarks, both physical and memorable landmarks. Like that squishy booth at Pop's, where she broke curfew so he could quietly slide his hand up the inside of her thigh, and force her to hold back her moans. Where he touched her slowly and clandestinely all while silencing her pleasure with his mouth. Or at the Bijou, in which a midnight double feature left them cloaked in a dark and empty theatre, where her mouth worked him into a frenzied mess, completely taking him and in turn, his offering. And in the middle of Headly field, under the stars, where their bare skin was both pressed and tousled in the low lit pre-dawn hue, tangled in the heated throws of passion. Or finally (and it seemed favourably) the empty lot that used to be the Twilight, where a plethora of scenarios had come to fruition. More recently having had his face buried between her legs, consuming her nectar ravenously, her bare feet braced against the driver's seat and steering wheel. 

She anticipated that SweetWater River and his tree house were on his list too, and she tried to think of some of her own places. But almost all of his fantasies had already mirrored her own. She did have one fantasy of her very own though: the office of the Blue and Gold. Bent over their shared desk, the smell of paper and ink, the rush of being at school, where their physical relationship had really begun. They'd made-out there, more than a handful of times, but she wanted the real deal. And she was sure that her wish would happily be granted.

With the windows down, they drove quietly through their sleepy town, over the tracks, past the SouthSide and down to the river's edge, parking in one of the flat spaces off to the side. The area looked deserted and judging by the lack of tie tracks or any human debris it didn't seem like anyone had been there since the previous summer. The swimming hole was a bit of a hike up and over, and the flat area was usually used as a makeshift boat launch, where avid canoe and kayakers could cast out, or in their case tonight, it doubled as parking. Betty hopped out of the truck and inhaled deeply, an involuntary habit she'd picked up whenever she escaped the boggy town center for a crisp burst of nature. 

Jughead had been right, the temperature was significantly cooler near SweetWater and a calm breeze came off the fast-moving river as she approached the water's edge. She kicked off her flats, and tiptoed into the refreshing water, the smooth rocks slipping gently under her feet. After allowing her body to regulate the drop in temperature she turned to catch Jughead rolling up the cuffs of his pants, his shoes and socks already off and laying next to hers. She gave him a dramatically shocked expression, which he chuckled at as he approached her.

"It's really cold," Betty warned, although now that the initial shock was gone, the water was rather pleasant.

"Too cold to swim!" Jughead gasped as he joined her in the shallow water, the cool waves lapping at their ankles.

"You think?!" Betty giggled, bumping into his side playfully.

"I'm just eager is all." He confessed lightly.

"Why?"

"I've been waiting a long time to swim naked with the Betty Cooper."

"Don't be ridiculous." She teased with another playful shove.

"I'm serious!! I've been very patient."

They stood silently for a while, the constant drum of SweetWater River crashing against and rolling over gagged rocks, the steady thunder drowning out the awakening crickets' spring symphony in the background. Standing next to her, Jughead watched the intrigue cross her face as she surveyed their familiar landscape. Unable to withhold himself any longer he quickly moved to space behind her, trailing his gaze along with her sight line. He slipped his hands over her hips, bunching the thin fabric under his fingertips as he slowly snaked them up to wrap around her waist, pulling her flush against his warm body.

He felt beyond grateful that these fantasies that he'd had since forever, were not just wet-dreams he had in vain, but that they would undoubtedly, one day, come to fruition. All he had to do was 'ask'. He was thankful, but not surprised, to find Betty always eager, always willing, and always intrigued. He had never been more set on showing her everything and taking her everywhere. He wanted to experience all things new and old alongside her, this was his goal. And so far, he was accomplishing a perverse version of just that. 

As Betty relaxed against him her gaze took in their recognizable surroundings, the towering maple trees that lined the raging river's edge, the patchy moss and foliage that slowly sprang back to life after its cold winter nap, the clear night sky sprinkled with soft twinkling stars. She felt as though she was seeing these wonted places for the very first time, revelling in the excitement that her raven-haired lover created, every day.

"How patient have you been?" She finally asked, after welcoming his arms around her waist by pulling his grip tighter around herself.

"I've been waiting since we were 14." He confessed into the slope of her neck, peppering a few seemingly innocent kisses to the warm, slightly salty skin he found there.

"My my. Patience is a virtue that Forsythe has in spades." She teased, albeit breathlessly, as he pulled her pulse point into his mouth before biting down lightly and smoothing the irritated skin over with a flick of his tongue. 

Jughead was sure that Betty knew all about his young pining for her physical being, and how it blossomed into an almost full blown obsession around SweetWater River and their swimming hole. She would have read all about his discomfort and realizations within the pages of his journals. But saying the words made all this real, it turned these dreams into reality and made him feel surprisingly powerful. He had always been a man of few words, sometimes (or often) to his detriment, but now, with her, things had to be different. Just as Betty felt the need to communicate, work and hash things out verbally, now he too felt the need to confess everything to her, as though he was paying penance, or trying to make up for his own absent words of their past.

"My patience is wearing dangerously thin." He mumbled lowly, drinking in the low moan she let slip as he continued his slow assault on her neck.

"There's still time, Jug. You'll get your wish."

"Promise?"

She was silent for half a beat, realizing in that moment how disappointed she was that it wasn't warm enough to swim before she answered with confidence: "Absolutely."

"Say it." Jughead commanded, in that low, demanding tone of voice he knew she loved.

"I promise." She replied quickly and quietly.

"Good." He mumbled as he ran his hands down from her stomach, and over the tops of her legs before dipping under the hem of her dress. His fingers danced over the smooth expanse of her thighs, from her knees to the juncture of her legs, sending a shiver through her, and weakening her standing strength. "-I'm going to hold you to that."

"Juggie..." She moaned back in only half protest, pressing her ass against his stiff bulge before rolling her hips towards his hands.

"What?" He mumbled sarcastically, his fingers skimming purposely past to her heat, "-You're the one who didn't wear any underwear." He pointed out gruffly as he continued to tease her skillfully, "-You made your choice." He finished resolutely, to which Betty responded with a quiet whine.

Jughead knew exactly what to do to get his willing girlfriend to bend to both their whims. It was simple really, not that he had a tendency to render her down to any simple definition, not by a long shot, but he understood her likes and dislikes without question, and he could read her easily. Though she was always skilled in her unspoken (or rather moaning) encouragement. She relaxed back against him further, the warm steady rise and fall of his chest paired with his tantalizing movements to the apex of her thighs left her brain foggy.

"-I don't think I can ever get enough of you," Jughead confessed with a shutter into the slope of her neck, his digits trailing through the escaped wetness against the skin of her milky thighs. 

His hold around her waist tightened as he slowly dipped his fingers deep into her soft, slick folds. Betty keened towards his hand with a thirsty moan, as he ground his hips against her backside. He pushed and dragged his fingers against her slit languidly gathering wetness, before circling her clit, and causing her head to fall back slack against to his shoulder.

"I hadn't noticed..." She sighed through another shaky moan. Her one hand gripped his wrist as he continued his wet and leisurely caress at the center of her thighs.

"Lier." Jughead mumbled lowly as Betty arched her back and pushed her ass against him again, his stiff length trapped inside taught, thick threads. "-God, you're soaked." He growled pickeding up his rhythm. 

"You have this insane effect on me, Forsythe." She bantered back, sinking into his skilful movements against her swollen bundle of nerves.

"You knew exactly what you were doing tonight. Didn't you?" Jughead grumbled, and Betty replied by nodding 'yes' frantically. "-You showed up at my work with a specific goal in mind." He groaned, his own throbbing arousal becoming almost unbearable now, "-I'm not even sure if this is a dress."

"It's not." Betty mewled breathlessly as she writhed against him, his fingers expertly caressing her exactly where she needed and wanted him, "-It's a slip." She moaned absently.

"Underwear as outerwear, maybe you'll set the trend." Jughead teased into the slope of her neck, kissing her shoulder. He continued his slow but firm rhythm as he rutted against her backside, her pleasure filled moans going straight to his solid cock.

"I don't care." Betty said pointedly through shaky breaths, "-I wore it for you."

Jughead let out a primitive growl before he answered: "I know, I'm currently thanking you for that." He picked up his pace as he continued. "-And I intend to continue to thank you...over, and over, and over again." He said deeply, feeling Betty begin to spiral and unravel.

The low tone of his voice finally pushed Betty over the edge and her climax claimed her quickly. Her pleasure exploded behind her eyes like fireworks as hot waves of ecstasy crashed over her, causing her knees to buckle beneath her, and leaving her whole body a trembling mess against him. She cried his name as Jughead held her tight and coaxed her to the point of sheer bursting, her slick need coating his fingers. She fell slack against him as she floated down from her high, humming her immense approval while Jughead's grip around her middle held true. He kissed her neck and shoulder tenderly while supporting her limp, blissed-out body with his lean, sturdy frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> SO?!?
> 
> Thoughts?! Comments?! Concerns?!
> 
> I'm dying to know! Don't leave a girl hanging ;)
> 
> Thanks for the read, Please don't be shy!


	5. Moonlight

"You're almost too good at that." Betty mused as she skillfully spun around within his embrace. She hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, shamelessly writhing her body against him while their lips and tongues moved together in a building, and now driving need. 

"Too good?" Jughead asked facetiously when he pulled away from her lips slightly. With their foreheads pressed together, he swayed his hips gently along with hers, moving them both to some imaginable music. "-I didn't realize there was such a thing."

Betty could live off this flirtatious banter they fell so naturally into, she could be completely sustained by his wit alone. But she also felt herself wanting to speed up the process, feeling the physical need to have his hot skin pressed against hers, aching to hear his hard, breathy moans of her name in her ears. So she snuck a hand down, in between their bodies, and cupped his stiff bulge in her delicate hand. 

"-I can try to be less...good...if you want." He managed to mumble with a moan, surprised that he could string together any words at all.

"No need to change, my love." She cooed as she purposely began to knead her palm and fingers against him, watching his eyes roll back and flutter closed while she continued to roll her body into his.

Still moving against him, he brought his focus back to her beautiful lips, diving in for another sloppy, panting kiss. Moving together with an able ease, he backed them out of the shallow river's edge and into dry land. He slowly inched them towards his truck as their fevered kisses and her skillful fingers built up a vigorous need within him, a ramping need to ground them somewhere sturdy. Immediately. 

"Grab our shoes, I'll set up the back." He ordered through a crack in his husky voice. He pushed her away from his hips and took a long dramatic step back and away from her.

Betty giggled as Jughead moved briskly to the back of his truck and jumped in. He then laid out a couple blankets, their extra large sleeping bag, and 2 pillows he kept in the tucks lock box in the back. He spread everything out easily and efficiently, as though the action was habitual. Mind you, at this point, it almost was. He turned to find Betty waiting eagerly at the tucks' back end, both their shoes in hand. She dropped them on the tailgate as their eyes met in a look of lucid yearning.

"-Hop up." Jughead offered his hand down to her. 

She took hold of it as he helped her hoist herself up into the truck. As soon as her feet were planted in front of him, he impatiently stepped into her and cupped her face in a searing kiss. He then smoothly slipped one hand down and around her waist, leaving the other to hold her face firmly captive against his. Running her hands up the underside of his shirt, she sighed at his greedy touch, sinking herself deeper into his hungry kiss. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to move along with hers passionately, and he moaned his appreciation, as he pulled her harder against himself. Her hands naturally found their way to the back of his head, her fingers coiling deeply into his hair and pulling lightly. Jughead moaned in approval again but pried himself away from her, for just long enough to sneak in a few choice, commanding words.

"-Lose the dress." He ordered as he rid himself of his own shirt, pulling it up and off in one practiced motion.

She pulled the light fabric off her body and tossed it in the direction of his discarded shirt. She stepped in closer again, but he stopped her by the shoulders and took half a step back. Jughead stood and quietly appraised her naked body, her salty, dew covered flesh waiting to be ravished. The foretaste was thick, and they both knew he was hardly finished with her yet.

"-Sit."

Betty obeyed slowly, her hands sliding along his sides as she lowered down in front of him. She playfully tugged at his jeans as she sat fully, looking up through thick lashes and hooded eyes.

"-Move back." Jughead directed, dropping his jeans now and kicking them off to the side too.

Her heart was already racing, her senses swimming in a knowing, and burning anticipation. She shifted back, her slightly sweaty palms slipping beneath her as she got into place.

"-Relax." He suggested, watching her slowly lay back, her dark green eyes never leaving his own intense gaze.

Once she was positioned to his liking, he appraised her luscious skin under the clear moonlight again, still, or forever, marvelling at his luck. He moved in between her legs and nudged her knees further apart. She obliged willingly and let them fall slack at his sides while his gaze roamed over her, as if she was going to be the last meal he would ever devour. Jughead knew the levels of pleasure she was able to achieve and finding her glistening and soaked with desire again fueled him even further, and sent a fresh dose of excitement to his already aching arousal, still trapped inside his tight cotton boxer prison.

Betty held back a strangled moan as Jughead ran his rough cheek against the smooth expanse of her leg, from knee to nirvana, leaving her back to bend off the textiles below and goosebumps to rush over every inch of her skin.

"-Don't you dare be quiet, Elizabeth," Jughead growled against her thigh, before trailing kisses and nips across her creamy skin as he tracked down and up again, in a painful slow motion.

After almost 10 months of these skilled and wild entanglements, Betty was left to witness many new details and layers to her Jughead Jones. His mystery still ran deep and at every turn, she unearthed some new tidbit or discovery. A favourite tidbit (of many) was his desire to always hear her enjoyment. He encouraged her to be as loud and vocal as their situation would allow, and now, alone in the woods, she knew he wanted to hear every octave of her pleasure.

"Fuck, Yes!" She cried, white knuckling the sleeping bag beneath her as he shamelessly sank his face in her sweetness, dragging his tongue and lips all over her drenched folds. 

With her eyes squeezed shut she felt Jughead smirk against her before he encircled her swollen, sensitive bundle longingly. He moved his hands from her thighs to press into her hip bones, pinning her down in a fleeting attempt to stabilize her wild, pleasure-filled thrusts towards his mouth.

Betty cried out again as Jughead upped his tempo, still paying special attention to their most favourite hypersensitive spot as her heels dug into his shoulder blades. Breathing heavily, and coupled with moans of his name, she released the nylon fabric below, in favour of his hair. She grabbed ahold of his thick ink tresses and tugged him closer to her core, no doubt smothering him.

"-Jughead." She keened breathlessly against him, her fingers twisting further into his mess of wild black locks.

He then gently slid his fingers inside her velvet warmth, hooking them slightly forward, matching his tongue and digits in stroking rhythm. As he watched and listened to her his own mind tumbled into a hazy, lust filled blur. Hearing her say his name never sounded better than it did when it was spilling from her bee-stung lips in the heat of passion. She could call him anything she wanted at this point, but something about her saying his name, in nearly any variation, could sustain him, for life.

Betty's building moans became more laboured, as the knot inside her depths pulled tighter and tighter. With the humming approval of Jughead's suckling lips, her willpower finally crumbled, and she came, electric surges of pleasure ripping through her to the tips of her toes as she shattered around his fingers.

Jughead pulled back and made quick work riding himself of his boxers. In his lust fill haze, he fumbled to get his feet untangled from the mess of fabric, before kicking them away in a huff. But Betty didn't seem to notice, still panting through the aftershocks of her ecstasy. Once his offensive boxers were tossed he returned to sweet space between her legs. He grabbed her from under her knees and yanked her forward, forcing an erotic yelp to tumble past her lips. She was still riding the shock waves of her climax when he slid his rigid length into her still thrumming grip, entering her completely, in one vision blurring thrust. 

She groaned erotically at the sudden expansion while Jughead tried to focus on not losing control, right then and there. But once he had pushed himself inside her to the absolute brim, he purposely stilled for a half of a very shaky breath. She welcomed him with her throbbing warmth, completely enveloping him while his pause allowed her to feel every inch of him. 

Milliseconds later he pulled back before surging forward again, falling into a steady rhythm by rocking himself in and out of her in a gaining and determined pulse. Betty moaned loudly, her nails sinking into his shoulders. She pulled at his flesh, beaconing him forward, aching to feel more of his hot skin pressed against hers. He obliged her with another low moan, leaning in, his fingers digging into the back of her neck, and fusing as much of his skin to hers as possible while their bodies moved in tandem. Jughead locked lips to Betty's in a rush of fevered kisses again as she hitched her legs up against his body, her heels digging into the small of his back, adding leverage to her voracious gyrations towards him.

"We fit together so fucking perfectly, Juggie." She panted into his lips while raking her nails down his shoulder blades.

"We do." He replied breathlessly, shuttering through the welcome rush of pain. 

"So. Fucking. Perfectly." She growled again in between another rush of frenzied kisses. 

"Language, Elizabeth." He teased quietly, a normally authoritative command now replaced with a shaky suggestion. 

"Fuck me harder, Forsythe." Betty challenged back, her breathy, sultry request coupled with a hint of light-hearted mockery.

So with a low primal growl, Jughead obeyed her filthy demand by quickening his cadence and intensity, rocking back slightly until he was able to reach a hand to where their bodies came together. He circled her clit with his thumb, as he pounded into her, an action that had her instantly seeing stars. Soon another mind-blowing orgasm claimed her vision as she came hard around him.

Betty's hot feminine grip and desperate cries of ecstasy pulled Jughead over his own edge. He fell apart, moaning her name in between desperate gasps for air and kisses to the slope of her neck, shoulder and chest. She lay contented a moment, basking in the blissful electricity between them. She loosened her grip and began pushing and dragging her fingers through his hair tenderly, while he gathered his whits. 

Jughead was spent, boneless and slumped against her, his forehead pressed to the crook of her neck and collarbone. She held onto him so tightly before her fingers in his hair began to lull him into an almost coma. He reluctantly pulled out of her with a small shutter and tossed himself onto his back next to her, an arm flopping over his eyes while he tried to calm his frantic breathing. He felt the immediate loss of her body as Betty rolled away from his grasp. He pushed his hair away from his sweaty brow and watched with a smirk as she pulled on his 'S' tshirt, a constant and endearing habit she had picked up after their first time. She tossed his boxers at him, which he quickly slipped on before she laid against the length of his side and nuzzled into his embrace again.

The happy couple fell into a comfortable silence, as the constant hum of SweetWater and the buzz of crickets mingled into a natural melodic rhythm. They laid staring at the sky, the clear, windless night left the vast starscape open to them, constellations strung together like the bright spots on a heavenly map.

"I can't believe we're moving." Betty sighed.

"It almost doesn't feel real." He replied while absently pulling her in. She sank into the hollow of his arm, looking up to admire his angular features as he took in the starry night sky.

"I feel like our life in Riverdale was just a prequel for the rest of our lives." Betty mused. She tilted her face to the sky too, instantly memorized by one of her most favourite natural wonders: the stars.

Jughead smirked down at her. "A prologue to our story, Juliet?" 

"Sure, Romeo." Betty teased, giggling at his burst of Shakespearean romanticism. "-I can't wait to see Alice's face when we leave early." She said confidently. She nuzzled into his grasp even further, and with a heavy sigh, he turned his gaze back to the stars above. 

He didn't like the conflict that she was living with daily again, Alice hadn't taken the news of her daughter going to a non-Ivy League school lightly, or that she was moving across the country, or that it was with a boy. With a lowlife SouthSide Jones no less. Though unspoken outright, he knew that Alice held him to blame, for Betty's 'nonperformance'. And the fact the Betty deliberately withheld the information from her overbearing mother made matters even worse. Which Betty had anticipated. 

She was prepared for the backlash though, and she didn't really care if her mother approved of her, or was angry with her or was now disappointed in her. She had made her choice, and she only needed the support of one guardian. Her Dad had really stepped up and had been her ally through the whole acceptance process, though she would be 18 in June, she did only need one of her parents to verify the rest of the schools' paperwork.

"I can't believe you and Hal went behind her back like that."

"He knew it was the only way I'd be truly free of her."

"Well, I have to say I'm impressed. Sneaking a fast one past Alice is no easy feat."

"She's still not over it."

"She likely won't ever get over it."

Alice wasn't speaking more than polite pleasantries to either Betty or Hal now. So for the past month, Betty had been fending for herself. Their family dinners were quick, cold and for the sake of Polly, June and TJ. As for the rest, it seemed as though Alice had given up the fight. Ignoring when Betty broke curfew, or when she skipped breakfast, or when blatant hickeys (Jughead 'accidentally' left behind in the hight of pleasure) appeared uncovered on her daughter's neck. She had also completely cut Betty off. No more allowances, no more rides to school or opportunity to borrow her car. She didn't pick up or pay for Betty's prescriptions, and she even went as far as stepping down from the Blue and Gold. 

But Jughead and Betty's shared saving paid for the things that she needed, and she left the rest in the dust. Most of this didn't faze the young blonde much, since she was, after all, easily adaptable. Finally feeling free of the extra, judgmental weight of Alice Cooper, she felt a bit lighter and strangely hopeful. She felt like she could breathe, that she could relax and enjoy what little time in Riverdale they had left. She did, however, want for Alice to accept her, as is. Flaws, shortcomings, mistakes and all. But she wasn't about to let her desire to be accepted by someone who should just do so naturally, get in the way of her exciting new life with her love.

"Whatever." Betty grumbled. "-This is what I want." She continued on with a confident smile his way.

"I know." Jughead reassured. 

The uneasiness he felt because of Alice was in a constant flux. Right now, listening to Betty boast about getting what she wanted, knowing she did it on her own, overshadowed any displeasure he felt. Other times, it pained him to see her stressing because of Alice again. They, rather, she had come a long way since their winter formal, and she was thriving now, out from under her mother's thumb. But the unrest between mother and daughter still took a toll on her, none the less.

"-So, should we have a Birthday party for you, slash, a secret Going Away party for us, before we leave?" Jughead suggested lightly.

"I'd like that. Get everyone together before we skip town?"

He loved the thought of running away together. He'd all but pined about it his whole adolescent life. He alone had wanted to escape Riverdale for most of his youth, desperately wanting to buy a one-way bus ticket to anywhere. And getting to do pretty much just that, but with her? Well fuck, he might as well change his address to Cloud-9 right now.

"One last hurrah?" Jughead grinned. "-Maybe Ronnie would host?"

"If I ask, she will."

"Excellent."

Another long silence fell between them, as he carded his long fingers through her hair. Betty broke the warm quiet with a soft question: "Are you excited?"

"For the party?"

"For our adventures." She clarified with a breathy giggle.

"Very."

"Me too," Betty confessed, her own fingers tracing aimless patterns against his chest and stomach. "-I can't wait to wake up next to you every morning." She said warmly. 

"I can't wait to do what we just did wherever we want, whenever we want," Jughead said softly as he pulled his grip on her shoulders tighter again. 

Betty laughed lightly, and sank heavier into him, "We do that anyway, we just won't have to sneak around anymore."

"I can't wait to eat our way across the country," Jughead said all while dragging his fingers up an down her arm in long sweeping strokes.

"That's it?" Betty asked in mock disbelief. "-Food and sex? That's all you're excited about?"

He laughed, a real unabashed belly laugh that rumbled next to her. He covered his face in feigned embarrassment, peeking through the slats of his fingers theatrically to see if she was still gawking at him. She was.

"That and the books, there are 10 used bookstores in Seattle." Jughead offered back lightheartedly, which caused Betty to roll her eyes at him. He then tucked his free arm under his head casually, tiling his gaze down to her again.

"-One of those bookstores is filled with cats." He added in quietly, to which he received a wide-eyed grin from the blonde.

"-But, of course, I'm excited for more." He reassured quickly thereafter.

"Enlighten me." Betty coaxed. She watched as he thought about it dramatically a moment, before flashing a sly smirk at her again.

"Well, firstly, our road trip. Next would be everything we just mentioned."

Betty smirked back and tilted her head up to catch him in an encouraging kiss. After melting into her, and briefly losing himself against her lips, he pulled away, finding the adoration in his eyes mirrored back with intensity in her deep green irises.

"-Then there's building a home with you. Which will likely be shitty and small, but still ours. Filling that home up with things and stories we collect over our travels and adventures."

"Go on..." She couldn't help herself. She pushed him to ramble-on by poking his one and only ticklish spot.

"Ouch! Abuse!!" Jughead yelled sarcastically before attacking her own ticklish sides.

"Stop!" Betty giggled, as she tried to wiggle away from his grasp. She kept him at arms and legs length for a moment, making sure he ceased his tickle torture.

Jughead's long reach allowed his fingers to stay connected to her soft curves, though he resisted the continuing urge to squeeze, in favour of pulling her closer again. He swiftly pulled her back against his side with little effort.

The forceful but gentle action sent a warm shiver throughout her system. She draped a heavy arm across his torso and hooked a leg over her lap, happy to find him gaining excitement too.

"-Keep going," Betty said in a more sultry tone than she had really intended.

He twitched and shifted beneath her, then cocked an eyebrow at her before he answered: "Which is it, Elizabeth? Stop or keep going?" 

"Smart ass."

"Fact."

"Keep talking." Betty clarified softly, as she settled flush against him again. She rested her cheek against his warm chest, her eyes fluttering closed when Jughead began to comb his fingers through her hair again.

"I'm excited for lazy days off. Cooking dinner together. Exploring. Living in a city. Going out on dates. Trying new restaurants. Having our friends visit," Jughead continued on surly.

Betty lay listening to his heartbeat as he spoke, steady, strong and rhythmic. His breath was sure, and his voice came out in a long, definitive timbre. Like he knew exactly what he was looking forward to. Like he had thought about it, a lot, before being asked, here and now. She felt her heart swell because hope and Jughead had never really gotten along. Luckily, she had been a fantastic mediator. 

Jughead had spent a considerable amount of time thinking about their future, daydreaming about the upcoming weeks, months, and years even. He had let her positive, and often radiant happiness invade every inch of his life. And though his cynical self still remained, there was hope now. She was hope.

"-But really, I'm just excited to be with my one and only." Jughead said, skillfully rolling her on top of him, "-No matter the rest." He finished confidently, before capturing her lips in a bruising kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and tagging along for this smutty ride!
> 
> And an extra big thank you to all you avid commenters, you light up my damn life. My deep gratitude goes out to you!


End file.
